


Attack on titan humanity's new hope

by PokemonFan915



Series: Attack on titan the alternative storyline [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonFan915/pseuds/PokemonFan915
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a suprising turn of events humanitys new hope might have been born</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attack on titan humanity's new hope

After an unexpected turn of events the three friends wait to see what will happen to them.

Once Armin, Mikasa and Eren had talked to Commander Erwin they were escorted to a nearby cell of which was supposed hold them until a decision could be made about Eren.

“Hey Armin I would like to thank you, without you I would have died back there” Eren said whilst smiling at Armin.

“It’s no problem, you would have done the same for me” Armin replied smiling back to his friend.

“I’m just glad all three of us are alright, I was getting scared that they might have killed us back there” Mikasa said still worrying about what might happen to them.

As the three friends sit in the cell a voice can be heard from down the hallway, “Have you heard about what happened, apparently someone turned into a titan and started to kill other titans”.

“I see that the information about what I did has spread across the military” Eren said whilst dazing off into the cell.

“Eren don’t worry about it, if you were a real threat they would have done something by now” Armin said trying to calm Eren’s nerves.

With time passing by the three friends sit in their cell hoping for the best.

As footsteps start to walk down the hallway the friends get ready for either the good news or the bad news.

Through the darkness a figure comes forward which to Eren’s shock is Commander Erwin.

“I have the results from the higher ups, Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert you are to be moved to the scout regiment base immediately, also Eren don’t worry in the scouts we hold each other as family” with that said Erwin walks back into the darkness.

“How I never thought we would be moved this quick” Armin said excitingly.

With confusion the three can only be thankful that they escaped death.

As dawn breaks the three walk outside with their new uniform, along with their fellow comrades with to their surprise are none other than Bertolt, Jean and Reiner.

“Guessing you three where sent here too” Mikasa said whilst still being filled with joy, “it is a long story but I know that something to do with Erwin Smith” Reiner said with a smile finally glad to see his friends safe.

As a breeze brushes past Jean punches Eren with, “Hey what was that for” Eren shouts.

“Because you have some explaining too do, also you scared us we thought you had died” Jean shouted.

“Hey would you mind telling me what is happing here now, Also Eren stand up and get clean yourself up” a mysterious voice comes from the front gate.

“It can’t be” Eren said with shock which he shares with Mikasa and Armin.

“Long time no see, what has it been five years” with a surprise it is Captain Levi the one who helped Armin, Eren and Mikasa when the titans attack their home.

“Why are you here captain” Armin said still getting over the shock of things.

“Well first off all I am here after what happened yesterday with the colossal and armoured titans, also I am here because I have been giving orders to keep eyes on Eren in case he turns into a titan again and goes rouge” Levi said with a serious gaze.

“Wait you guys know Captain Levi” Jean said with shock, “Yer he is the one who saved us five years ago from the titans” Eren said forgetting what Jean done a few minutes before.

“So captain Levi what are your orders for fighting back against the titans” Armin said with curiosity.

“Well it is complicated but I know we require Eren and his ability to transform into a titan, also we require you four to give him support as we know only you four can” with that Levi walks off.

Later on that day 

With the six friends standing outside under the night sky they could only think about what Levi said and what will happen the next day.

“Eren please would you like to explain how you turned into a titan” Jean said gazing straight at Eren.

“I am not certain, all I remember is being eaten but before I did get a cut on my hand which seems to have disappeared” Eren said confusingly.

“Anyway it is a nice night let’s not worry about that now” Reiner said in his normal chilled out tone.

“Your right Reiner it is quite a nice night, I never noticed it before but I realize how much we have in common” Armin said whilst grinning up at the stars.

“What do you mean Armin” Bertolt said confused.

“Each of us has a goal for being here, also each of us has lost loved ones and felt loneliness before” Armin said whilst still looking up at the sky.

“Your right I never thought about that” Mikasa said whilst looking up like Armin.

“Come to think about it, it was like this just before we found out we passed our exam for becoming a scout” Eren said smiling.

“Yer it has, but it has only been a two days and we have already faced fear again” Jean said determinately.

“When the mission starts tomorrow we have to make a promise to each other, a promise that we will stay alive and face our fears” Mikasa said gazing at everyone around her.

“Your right it is time we fight back” Armin said with courage.

“No matter what we have to stand up for each other even if it costs us our lives” Bertolt said meaning every word.

“We have to promise to have a night like this one after the mission, that means no one dire” Reiner said with determination.

“You have forgotten we have to avenge the ones we have lost” Eren said still gazing at Jean.

“We also have to treat each day as our last and keep on fighting so no one else has to go through pain like we have” Jean said whilst gazing up into the sky.

As the night turns into day the six can only wait and see what will happen in the future.


End file.
